


Even When You Lose, You Win

by septemberprudence



Category: Formula 1 RPF, WEC RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberprudence/pseuds/septemberprudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has a bet with Mitch and Brendon on the result of the Rugby World Cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even When You Lose, You Win

"It was a bet," said Brendon.

"Yeah," Mitch chimed in, "a bet's a bet."

Mark rolled his eyes. "A bit's a bit," he said, deliberately shortening the vowels. "Fucking Kiwis."

They didn't say anything, but sat there on the bed together, smiling, their eyes gleaming expectantly. Mitch was in his underwear, and Brendon had taken off his shirt. 

_"Fine,"_ Mark finally said. He stood up, walking around until he was positioned at the foot of the bed. He didn't know what he was thinking, counting on the bloody Wallabies to come through. _Loser puts on a show for the winners_ was what they'd wagered, and if these two little shits wanted a performance, then they'd get one.

Mark had already kicked off his shoes, so he pulled his t-shirt over his head, dangling it from his hand as he extended his arm gracefully, leaving it hanging there for a few long moments before letting it drop to the floor.

He heard Mitch breathe in, and then turned around, shifting from one foot to the other so his hips and arse moved with it. He unzipped his jeans and then bent over, sticking his arse out as far as he could as he pulled them down and off his legs.

When he turned back to face them, they were no longer smiling, faces focused in concentration as they stared at him. Mark rubbed his stiffening cock through his briefs, watching their reaction. Mitch's eyes were narrowed and dark, and Brendon's hand was snaking up his thigh.

"You want to see more?" Mark teased, and they both nodded eagerly. "I don't know," said Mark, pretending to consider. "I think I might be too crushed to get it up after that loss."

"Looks to me like it's already pretty up," said Mitch, his voice hoarse.

"Maybe." Mark shrugged. "Let's see, hey?" He took off his briefs, kicking them away, and then stood up straight, cock sticking out in front of him. His fingers curled around it, stroking up and down. "Well," he said, "what do you know? Seems I'm coping better than I thought."

"Seems like it," Brendon muttered, gaze apparently glued to Mark's crotch.

"So…" Mark grinned at them, thumb circling lazily over the head of his cock. "Who wants this first?" 

"Me," they said in unison, and then turned to look at each other, both scowling.

Mark laughed. "More than enough to go round, boys," he told them. "Way more than enough." 

And yeah, he might have lost the bet, but this sure felt like winning.


End file.
